imladharadfandomcom-20200214-history
Imlad Barad's Survival Guide
Introduction The Peninsula of Imlad Barad Imlad Barad is a peninsula on the southwest of the continent of Arda. The seas around are notoriously rough . Altough there are good roads , the terrain is rough and sometimes can make a difficult time during Winter. The lands are blessed with cool summers and mild winters . Winter snow and sleet occur mainly in the hills and the high elevations of the Yellow Mountains. This climate supports moisty vegetation and big extensions of forests Barbaric nations The wilderness of Imlad Barad hold different barbarian nations, the Donnerlings or Hillsman as they are called by the civilised folk, live in the high hills and mountains, while on the old forest where the elves used to build their cities before their departure in the start of the Third Age, numerous wildmen and savages from mixed origins men and orc alike have colonised them with an primal-like savagery. These Forest devils can't be grouped into a single culture, but their raids and plunders makes them very much hated. States There are nine states in Imlad Barad, seven of them of Numenorean heritage (in fact all were the same kingdom) and two non human ones. The remnants of the Fuinuir Elvish kingdom, the Court of Dusk inhabits in one of the forests barring contact with humans, and the dwarves of Kingdom of the tribe of Telhor. The seven main numenorean states are the principalities of Aldumir, Eldacar, Valmacil,Talmir, Tarcir, Kaldumeir and Carirmir, each a kingdom on itself excetpt by name and tradition. The Numenoran Goverment. After the war that divided the Tar of Imlad Barad into the seven principalities , each principality has copied the royal bureaucracy and divided each of their territories into royal shires to ease the management. There are four basic departments in Royal bureaucracy . Chamber, Chancery, Exchequer and Constambulary. The Prince appoints the charge of each department and is in its most part an exercise of nepotism. There is a great deal of bribery and intrigue to obtain positions on the Prince's service. Still nominally it exists the original Royal bureaucracy and the different princes vies to place their chosen men on these positions of prestige, although they are by the most part just honorifc titles without any real power. The Chamber Wears the day to day operation of the Prince's Household, and controls the access to the public agenda of the Prince , thing that makes him a powerful figure. The Chancery The Lord Chancellor is responsible for the general goverment and judiciary system. He presides the court The Exchequer The Chancellor of Exequer is the chief financial of the realm. His responsibilities include the collection of revenues from the shires and towns. Also controls the minting of coins and advises the prince of the monetary matters. The Constambulary The Lord Constable is the chief military officer. Also called Lord Warden, he oversees all the Sheriffs and military forces. Sheriffs Appointed by the princes, they are responsable for administering royal justice and collecting all royal revenues within their shires . The Sheriff presides the court (open to all citizens) and initiates prosecution of those who offend the Law. All the Sheriff command a Keep and usually are assigned a company or two of armed men. Arbiters Appointed by the lord Chancellor, the arbites are responsable for checking the law of the Prince and mediate where is a dispute between the nobles and the Prince law. Manorial Villages The vast majority of the population lives in Manorial Villages. A typical manor contains a manor house (holdfast :p), that is home of 10 to 25 rural families and a mill, all of these are clustered together for protection and surrounded by fields pastures and woods. The Manorhouse The Lords home, usually is a fortified stronghold, wood or stone, with a palisade enclosing the buildings, and always that is possible over a hill. The Majority of manors are self sufficient, having their own retainers to take care of their needs . Peasant Cottages Most rural live in timber houses, sparsely furnished and usually too much packed, The Mill Usually each manor has a mill which is owned by the Sheriff . The Sheriff usually rents it to a miller or to the lord of the manor . Towns and Cities Town and City Charters Goverment of towns Townsmen The Guilds Category:Adventurers